To Court Chaos
by ProjectMischa
Summary: This is a series of oneshots between my OC Robin, the Avengers, and Loki. It'll normally take place during the time Loki is staying with the Avengers or before the events of Dark Misfortunes unless stated otherwise. Hilarity and mischievous antics are destined to ensue. Rated M for language, suggestive themes, and other things.


**Okay! So these are just a bunch of writing oneshot adventures that I'll do occasionally for fun when I don't have ideas for a chapter or for another fanfiction. I often get a ton of fun oneshot ideas, so I'll finally get around to sharing them with you and hopefully bringing some entertainment to the table, as well. Most of these will take place during the time Loki is staying with the Avengers and before the event of Dark Misfortunes, but if it isn't, I'll notify you through an Author's Note ahead of time to let you know.**

**So we're kickstarting this long series of oneshots by starting with a classic game of Seven Minutes in Heaven between drunk Avengers! XD Enjoy!**

* * *

It was another crazy and psychotic day at Tony Stark's large and overly extravagant tower. The millionaire had decided earlier that day that it would be a good idea to invite all of the Avengers over for a party. Knowing Tony, it was going to be filled with lots of alcohol and crazy party games that he would come up with once he became dead drunk. Unfortunately for me, I was forced to go to the party with the urging of my foster brother, Steve Rogers. He insisted that it would be "fun" and that I'd "get to know everyone better" and that maybe I'd "finally reconcile with Natasha after that incident with Loki".

Eventually I had enough with both Tony and Steve pleading me to go, and I finally consented, begrudgingly going to my room to put on a party dress. Tony had explained through an overly hi-tech invitation that the party would officially begin at seven in the evening and would probably not end until midnight or later. He also stated that we all had to look nice and have class. Though, considering it was a party planned by Tony, the class would end as soon as the booze was brought out. I was tempted to just wear a dress shirt and pants, but the personalized invitation called me out and challenged me to wear a dress for once, otherwise I would be "the lamest Avenger who ever lived".

Feeling like I needed to spite Tony somehow, I put on the best dress I owned. It was a long, black dress with a low cut neckline and a slit on the side of the skirt. The underskirt beneath it was a nice, rich, lavender color and a deep purple band went around my waist. The only bad thing about the dress? It was backless. My large and ragged scar on my back would be out in the open for everyone to see. I came up with the quick solution to wear a shawl around my shoulders, effectively covering up what I didn't want to show.

After I added a light dabbing of dark eyeliner around my eyes, I emerged from my room and met with my brother, who wore a simple white button up shirt and black dress pants. We drove over to Stark Tower in my car and made it to the living room where Tony had explained the party would be at in his invitation. The room was nicely put together, classy, with furniture in the center, a bar on one side, and a large TV for everyone to watch. It was actually close to the top of the tower where Tony had placed a landing pad in order for him to access it easily after flying in his iron suit.

Upon arriving, we found that most of the Avengers were already there, the men wearing nice button up shirts of various colors and dress pants while Natasha Romanoff, a red headed woman who was the only other girl there, wore a black dress similar to mine, but shorter and more official looking. I did a quick head count, seeing everyone except for Thor and Loki. I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed as my more fervent searches for the raven haired man gave me little results. I was wondering if Tony even invited them. Loki wasn't one for parties, and Thor was infamous for breaking glasses after enjoying a drink.

However, my attempts to look any further for the tall, mysterious man I had fallen in love with was interrupted when Tony approached my brother and I. "Hey!" Tony said with a grin, stepping between Steve and me and slinging his arms around our shoulders, "Glad you two could make it!"

Steve quickly moved Tony's arm away from him and looked at the millionaire skeptically, "Thanks for inviting us. What's this party for?"

"For the hell of it!" Tony replied, and then looked to me and grinned slyly, "And I see you decided to not be lame this time." He looked over my dress, lingering over certain aspects that I really didn't want him lingering over. "Excellent choice! But lose the shawl; you look like an old woman trying to be sexy when you wear that."

I rolled my eyes and shoved him away roughly, glaring at him, "Fuck no, the shawl stays."

Tony pouted, "And there's the classic Robin, not wanting to provide any eye candy for anyone." He glanced at my low neckline, "Though the neckline's an improvement."

I flipped him off rather promptly and then wrapped the shawl around my chest as well, "Keep staring, Tony, and I'll punch you into the next room." I paused and then added with a smirk, "Or . . . I could tell Loki what you were doing and let him punish you for me."

Tony widened his dark eyes and backed up a little, "You wouldn't!"

I grinned evilly. "Oh, but I would!"

Steve butted into the conversation, "That's enough!"

"But Steve!" I whined, pointing at Tony accusingly, "He was being a creeper!"

"Was not!" Tony retorted.

"Was too!"

Steve crossed his arms over his chest, "Robin, this is Tony's party, don't threaten him. And Tony, stop staring at my sister. It's weird and you know she's taken."

Tony raised his hands defensively and said, "Hey, not my fault. How often does she wear a dress? Almost never!"

Steve sighed and shook his head, leaving the two of us to go talk to the other Avengers. I looked at Tony with narrowed eyes before going to the bar, taking a seat on one of the stools and helping myself to some vodka. I didn't really want to talk to anyone else. Natasha was mad at me for dating Loki because of the fact that he used to be our enemy. Clint was mad at me for the same reason and because of the fact that Loki had taken control of his brain for a while. Bruce was just too socially awkward and would rather talk science than have other conversations, and Tony was . . . Tony.

I swirled the drink in my glass absentmindedly, feeling bored beyond belief. This boredom stayed for a while until a large, thundering commotion was heard outside. I looked up, raising an eyebrow and turning around. Shortly after the noises ended, a large, muscular man with shoulder length blond hair entered the room, grinning from ear to ear. "'Tis so good to see you again, my friends!" he said with a booming voice. Thor arrived. I guess Tony did invite him after all.

Shortly after Thor entered a room, another man followed behind him. He was tall, thinner than Thor with shoulder length, raven black hair. He was quieter, calculating, and his green eyes were sharp and precise. The duo walked in casually, Thor's gait heavier for obvious reasons. Tony approached them both with a wide grin, "Hey Point Break. Glad you could make it! And Reindeer Games, nice to see you out of your room for once."

Thor clasped Tony's shoulder heartily, "Thank you for inviting us!"

Loki glanced at Tony briefly in irritation before sweeping his gaze across the room, speaking evenly, "Yes, thank you for this . . . party."

I couldn't help but smile lightly at the interaction, seeing the unimpressed look on Loki's face. Parties on Thor and Loki's realm, Asgard, were probably far grander than anything people could muster here on Earth. I looked back to my drink, deciding to play it cool instead of looking too eager to see the God of Mischief I was infatuated with. I took another sip of my drink and drowned out the noises of the party around me.

It wasn't long before someone took a seat beside me. "Tell me, my dear," the deep voice said, "what is a beautiful woman, such as yourself, doing here all alone?"

I glanced furtively toward the man, grinning slyly at Loki, "Oh, you know," I said, "just waiting for something interesting to happen, really."

He laughed softly as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and kissed my cheek, "Perhaps I can help make this party more interesting, hmm?"

I giggled and nodded. "Maybe a few explosions here and there would help. It'll certainly liven things up a bit."

Loki smirked, mischief glittering in his eyes as always. "Oh, how I've missed you," he said softly, pulling me closer to him. "You know how I hate the way the others separate us so much."

I sighed and nodded, "Agreed. And when they monitor us everywhere? Can't even go on a date for some privacy." It was true. Even now, I knew Natasha and Clint were probably still keeping a close eye on us. No doubt Steve was, too, but that was more out of brotherly concern than true spite for Loki.

It wasn't long before Tony started bringing out more alcoholic drinks for everyone to enjoy. He was even stupid enough to try and win a drinking contest against Thor. I couldn't help but laugh when Tony practically fell over onto the floor, blubbering nonsense and trying to insist that he was perfectly fine. A few of the others were a little buzzed, mainly the ones who could actually get drunk. Clint was surprisingly one of the ones that got a little too tipsy. I tried to limit myself, talking to Loki instead of participating in any games due to the stupidity that they involved.

The party had followed that pattern for a while until Tony called an announcement, swaying back and forth when standing in the center of the room. His face was still flushed, and he had a rather ridiculous expression on his face. "We should play some games!" Tony said, his words a little slurred, but he seemed to have recovered at least a little from his drinking contest. "I'm bored!"

Bruce looked at Tony skeptically, as did everyone else who was still sober. We all knew how crazy his games could get. They didn't end well. "What game are you suggesting?" the timid scientist asked hesitantly.

Tony grinned sloppily, "Seven minutes in heaven! Fuck yeah!"

"How about fuck no?" Natasha and I said simultaneously, glancing at each other from across the room in slight surprise.

"Awwh, come on, Tash!" Clint said, also swaying a little as he sat next to her, "It'll be fun!"

"I think it's time for you to go home," Natasha said, steadying the drunken assassin with a firm grip.

"But it's not even midnight yet!" Clint protested, pouting slightly.

Steve, Loki, and Thor all looked equally confused at what the game entailed. I glanced at the three of them and begrudgingly explained the game. "We put names or items representing people in a hat, and then when someone draws the name or whatever, whoever it belonged to has to go into a closet with the one who chose the item for seven minutes." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest, "In essence, it's a stupid game."

"You just think it's stupid because you're lame!" Tony protested.

"Yeah!" Clint said, urging Tony on.

I sighed and glanced at Loki, hoping for some kind of support but only seeing a thoughtful expression on his face. Uh oh. Was he really . . . ? No, he couldn't be. "You're not really thinking about playing this game, are you?" I asked him hesitantly.

Loki looked at me and chuckled, "Well. . ."

"Oh shit, you are."

He smirked lightly and looked at me, "Think about it. It's the only time we could be alone without anyone actually monitoring us."

"Yeah, but . . . there's no guarantee that you'll get me, or that I'll get you," I said hesitantly. "Besides, it's not like we don't already manage to sneak away from everyone trying to pry in on our dates. . ."

"We may be able to for now," he said softly, and then glanced a little disdainfully at Clint and Natasha, "but Fury's watch dogs are evolving their tracking techniques. It's irritatingly more difficult. Besides," he looked at me with a triumphant grin, "no one would ever dare touch you anyway. You're mine, and they'd pay dearly for trying to change any of that."

"Yeah! You tell 'er, Reindeer Games!" Tony shouted, slinging a glass of beer around.

"Convince the lame'o!" Clint chanted, swaying beside Tony.

I glared at the drunken duo, angry that it seemed like nothing would stop them from playing the game. I sighed and looked at Natasha, "Fine," I said angrily.

Natasha looked bitter about it as well, "We only get one round, got it?"

Tony grinned, "Fine, then that means anything goes!"

"Shit," I said quietly.

"Maybe we shouldn't play this game, Tony," Steve said.

"Too late! We're playing!" the millionaire said smugly, going with Clint to find a hat to use.

Bruce shuffled his feet awkwardly and said quietly, "I'll go to make sure they don't put anything . . . inappropriate into the hat." At that he quickly followed after the crazed pair.

I waited rather impatiently beside Loki, wanting to get this done and over with before anything too crazy started happening. It wasn't long before Tony, Clint, and Bruce returned, Bruce looking rather ashamed to be a part of this whole thing. I raised an eyebrow slightly at Bruce and then looked to Loki hesitantly, "Maybe this wasn't a good idea," I whispered to him.

Loki looked to me, seeing my expression and then looking to Bruce, "What did they put in there?"

"Nothing bad," Bruce said, "Just names. It's just what they used for the. . . well, you'll see."

Loki smirked lightly and whispered into my ear, "You can relax, then."

I sighed and looked at Tony and Clint, seeing their stupid, boyish expressions as they brought out the hat. Or should I say helmet. It was the familiar red and gold helmet Tony used for one of his suits. And in it were the names that were scribbled on notes probably almost illegibly and then folded in half. I held my face in the palm of my hand, "Really? You really decided to use your own _helmet _for this stupid game?"

"What?" Tony asked innocently, "I couldn't find a hat!" He held up the helmet and grinned, "Killjoy Sparky gets to go first!" He shoved the helmet towards me.

I rolled my eyes and reached in to grab a name. I wanted to make sure that I would get Loki, but there was only a chance of that happening. However, I noticed an odd little green flash in the corner of my eye, and I glanced at Loki skeptically. No one else seemed to notice. I shrugged and pulled a piece of paper out, unfolding it. I read the scribbles placed in the note, seeing to my relief that it was indeed Loki's name scrawled on there.

Tony looked over and saw which name I picked and grinned, "Yeah! Go get some, Reindeer Games!" he shouted.

"Tony," I said, grumbling angrily.

Loki chuckled deviously, snaking an arm around my waist, "Oh, I plan to," he said slyly.

I felt my cheeks flush a bright red and looked to Loki in shock. "L-Loki!" I exclaimed.

He looked at me, smirking impishly, "Don't act so surprised, love. That is the point of this game, is it not?"

I hid my face in my hands bashfully and sighed, nodding very slightly. Loki helped me up and led me to the closet Tony pointed out to us. Shortly after we went into the small, dark space, Tony shut the door behind us with a boyish laugh and a stupid grin on his face. No doubt the idiot would be trying to listen in on what would be transpiring in this damned closet. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed, looking to where I assumed Loki was in the darkness.

"You cheated, didn't you?" I asked him.

He chuckled, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me close to him, "As far as everyone else is aware, no, I did not."

I rested my head against his chest and giggled lightly, "For once, I'm really glad you cheated at a game."

He tilted my head up, leaning down and kissing me deeply on the lips, stopping any further conversation from occurring. I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling as I wrapped my arms around him, allowing him to lead it to anywhere he wanted. He used his strength to lift me up around his mid-section and pin me against the wall, deepening the kiss and turning it into more of a heated passion. I groaned lowly into the kiss, my hand inching up and tangling into his hair. He used the leverage of the wall, or what I hoped was the wall, and effectively freed up his hands, using them to stroke my thighs and slide up my sides.

I shivered at the sensation, feeling him gently brush the exposed skin of my back as he started kissing and sucking gently at my neck. My head unconsciously tilted back, allowing him more room to tease the exposed flesh. Damn, was he always this good? Any coherent thoughts I could have possibly had were long gone by now, replaced with low gasps and other embarrassing sounds that I'm sure anyone eavesdropping on us probably heard. Fuck.

Loki tugged at my hair, not painfully, but enough to allow him more room to kiss up my neck and around my jawline, ending with a rough, but passionate kiss on my lips. I moaned lightly, gripping onto his shoulder with one of my hands tightly, overwhelmed by the heated moment. I was perfectly content to sit there and enjoy it all, but a few familiar voices shouted through the door.

"TIME'S UP!" Tony and Clint hollered in unison, opening the door and interrupting the only moment I had truly gotten to be alone with Loki. It was then I realized that Loki hadn't pinned me to the wall. It was the door.

We tumbled out of the closet, Loki landing on top of me, pinning me to the floor on accident, and glaring up at Tony in annoyance. "You could not allow us to have more time?"

"It's called Seven Minutes in Heaven for a reason, horny Reindeer Butt!" Tony said, sticking his tongue out.

Loki furrowed his brows at Tony, "I should kill you."

I turned a bright red, looking around and seeing a mixture of amused and shocked faces. The most shocked expression of them all was my dear brother Steve's. Apparently he still thought I was an innocent girl and wasn't going to actually participate in the game like I had with Loki. I sighed and looked at Tony, raising an eyebrow, "That didn't feel like seven minutes!"

Bruce sighed, looking at me apologetically, "They timed it. . ."

"To a T!" Clint proclaimed proudly, swigging down another drink of beer.

Loki stood up, helping me to my feet and leading me away from the pair. I glanced at Steve, noticing his still flustered expression and rolled my eyes, "Oh for fuck's sake, Steve, it wasn't _that_ bad, we still have clothes on!"

"Unfortunately," Tony mumbled under his breath.

Steve, Loki, and I all looked at Tony with mixed expressions ranging from appalled to murderous, Steve and I obviously being more towards the appalled end of the emotion spectrum. I grabbed the nearest item to me, a pillow on one of the couches, and threw it at Tony's head. "You pervert!" I growled.

Loki wrapped an arm around my shoulders a little possessively and glared at Tony, "This is why you do not have a drinking contest with Thor, Iron Pest."

Tony pouted, "Awwh! But it's fun!"

Steve looked to Tony and Clint, glancing at the other Avengers first, "How about we all go home. It's already getting late out, and you two are starting to get crazy."

Tony looked up, "You're right, we should end it."

"Thank you!" Steve said.

Tony then started smirking, "But the After Party starts fifteen minutes after this one!"

Clint grinned excitedly, "Yeah!"

"All beer is on me!" Tony declared.

Thor chuckled and clapped a hand on Steve's shoulder reassuringly, "We can keep an eye on him, my friend."

Loki started leading me away, shaking his head, "I'd rather not watch those two." He sat down in a chair farther away from the rest of the party and pulled me into his lap. I smiled and rested my back against his chest as he brought out a book and started reading. I snuggled into him and sighed, a little happy to be at least slightly away from the rest of the party. That mess was quickly spiraling out of control.

The rest of the evening went fairly uneventful, mainly because Loki helped ensure that I stayed out of anything that I would be uncomfortable with, including another game of strip poker proposed by none other than Tony. Eventually, when things started getting far too noisy, Loki escorted me to his room in Stark Tower. He lay down on the large, comfortable bed on the far end of the room, and I crawled in beside him, resting my head on his chest and closing my eyes once I was settled in. I was content to lie there all night, falling asleep in his arms and enjoying the rest of the evening by his side.


End file.
